The One
by Tott
Summary: YES THIS IS A REPOSTING! I had trouble writing it so I am starting from scratch well kind of some of the chapters are the same as the previous story but it will be different. Rory is at Yale and looking for her man, her soul mate her ONE and only.
1. Chapter 1

Yes this is a reposting! I didn't know where to go with it after a certain point so I am going to repost and change a few things. Enjoy : )

ALSO to all my old readers of this story I am sorry if you liked how it was going previously. It will go that way to a certain extent so please read it again.

Disclaimer: I like everyone else here own nothing to do with Gilmore Girls except for my 7 seasons and my dreams of Matt…sigh

Chapter One

I always wanted to go to University; you know see the big wide world. My mum always wanted me to have 'the life' that she never had, not that she didn't like her life; our life, but she wanted me to have the entire educational package. I always wanted that, wanted to make my mum proud, make her feel like she was getting the education as I was.

I never felt like I needed a man by my side, but now that I'm here I feel like I just need some one to be here with me, to give me that reassuring smile, light squeeze on the shoulder when I get nervous. All the things I never thought I wanted or needed…until now.

After everything that happened with Dean; the 'incident' at mums Inn Opening, me running off with grandma to Europe for the summer; then him breaking up with me at my grandparents house (not to mention in front of our own little audience.) I tried to convince myself that I didn't need another guy at the moment and that I would be fine just by myself for a while. I didn't expect to meet someone like Logan so soon.

When I first met him I thought he was just a vain, arrogant, playboy with clearly no respect for anyone but himself. I noticed that he always had a different girl on his arm, different girl sucking face in the corner; hell he had an entire line of 'bimbos' all trying to 'tame' him and his wild ways. I always thought they were insane, couldn't they see that he was a playboy for a reason? He obviously wasn't looking for a steady girlfriend of any type. So why did I find myself suddenly noticing him more and, dare I say; imagining that I could have him?

It may have been his confidence, charm, and THAT smirk. Yes it defiantly had to do with that smirk, it's the type that would make you consider doing almost anything, its the type of smirk that made your knees weak.

It's because of him that I felt I might want a man by my side. He was the man I wanted.

Even when he and his friends were being complete and utter jerks to Marty, I still found him to be mesmerizing, also rude of course and well a butt faced miscreant! And it really didn't get any better when Colin, Finn and him were outside my door looking for Finns potential soul mate. It was then that he showed me that there was in fact a highly intelligent and quick witted mind behind those good looks and devilish charms.

However by the end of the LDB event it was quite clear that I was falling for one Mr Logan Huntzberger.

Mum and I had always silently vowed to never go back to society. We didn't date the high society men and we stayed away from the whole scene like it was the plague. So I found it hard to comprehend the fact that I was falling for someone who was born in that world and, without a doubt, belonged there. I found myself constantly thinking what the consequences would be if something were to happen between us.

But there was something about Logan that was almost intoxicating, addicting and just so exciting. The thrills I got from jumping off that scaffolding was so intense. I had never felt so scared, so alive and so nauseous all at once. I remember thinking to myself that I never wanted this new and unique feeling to stop. That was the feeling I always –and only got- when I was with Logan.

When I was with Jess I got a thrill, but it was a thrill that wore off easily and I always felt like I was waiting by the phone for him and waiting around for him to decide what he wanted. Don't get me wrong I loved being able to talk to him about books and music because he actually understood what that I liked, something that Dean lacked in. I also loved Dean, I really did, but he was kind of lost when I talked about the things that I was truly passionate about. There were times that he tried to understand what I was reading but I couldn't converse with him like I could with Jess.

But Logan, Logan is different; he's Jess and Dean all wrapped up into one. He knows the books that I read and understands them. He listens to music that I love. He is the perfect guy for me. He also makes me come out of my shell, he makes me feel alive when no one else can; but he's also intelligent enough to understand my wacky ramblings and pop culture references, and keep up with them, something that not many people can do. Well except for my mum and Lane.

Now the news room is probably not the place to be sitting here thinking intensely about him…

Just as that thought came into my head he came in, while lip locking some blonde, looking amazing; I couldn't stop my eyes from floating over him.

I noticed his hair was tousled just the right amount to make it look like he didn't care, but enough to show he put some effort into his appearance, whether it be on purpose of not I don't know but it always made me do a double take whenever I saw him.

He had his leather jacket and black slacks on –the ones that hugged his ass so nicely that I never got tired of looking at it- and even though he was in casual clothing he still looked absolutely sexy. He finally pulled back from the blonde, who, I thought to myself, had obviously slept with a recruiter to get in because I doubted if she even new the difference between Jane Austen and Dr Seuss. (

As she left she sent a very seductive look to Logan, which to my surprise, he didn't return, and a snotty look at any girl with in a 50 metre radius; including me. Obviously she thinks she actually has a chance…but from that look alone, it's clear that she doesn't have a shot in hell.

I was shocked out of my thoughts as I heard my name being yelled from across the room:

"Gilmore, where is that article? I want it on my desk by 5 o'clock!" Doyle yelled at me from his desk across the news room.

"Doyle you'll get your article on time! Just because Paris isn't giving you any doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." I mumbled the last part to myself so only people in the immediate vicinity of my desk could hear, afraid to make Doyle feel the need to once again share the long winded excuses for his relationship issues.

I turned back to continue working on my half finished article, stealing a quick glance in Logan's direction. To my surprise he was staring at me, I felt a blush rise through my cheeks which made him smirk even more. I love that smirk. I smiled back and continued on with my article when I felt a presence behind me.

"Hey Ace, I was wondering what your doing tonight?"

I will update soon I hope!! What do you think?? Press the pretty button below please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Hey Ace, I was wondering what your doing tonight?_

"Hey Logan, Not much probably just studying and relaxing. Why do have something planed?" I asked, half curious to see if this was76ust a check up on my plans, or him actually asking me out.

"Well me and the gang were thinking about going down to the pub, and celebrating the last Thursday of the week. Just wondering if you wanted to come with?" Logan replied with a hint of laughter as I raised an eyebrow at them celebrating the last Thursday of the week.

"The last Thursday? Why aren't you celebrating the first Thursday? Have I missed a Thursday this week already?" I replied with my own hint of sarcasm.

He chuckled and replied "No Ace you haven't missed a Thursday, don't panic, Finn just likes to use that excuse to drink. Not that it would stop him from having a drink or 12. So what do you say? Come out with us?"

"Logan, I have a full day of classes tomorrow and I have Friday night dinner to go to as well and I don't think I should turn up hung-over to any of those things. So I think I'll pass up the chance to celebrate with the gang". I replied as I finished typing my article and pressed print got up and walked passed Logan.

"Aw come on Ace, just for a little while you don't have to drink they do have coffee, you know you love coffee…Hell the entire world knows you love coffee. Please Ace; come out, Steph and Rose will be there," Logan pleaded as he followed me around the news room.

I was so surprised that he was pleading with me to come out, I mean he could get any girl he wanted to go out with him its not like he ever had to ask more than once. But yet with me he was.

"Well…." I drew out the word just to toy with him as I picked up my article and dropped it on Doyle's desk, Logan's eyes lit up as I said that. "I guess I can come out for a little while but I won't be late, that ok?"

"Yeah Ace that's fine, I'll swing by and get you at 8, that good with you?"

"Ah yeah, that's great. Well I've got to head off, Paris is going to be home soon and well, her and Doyle are having a fight and since she isn't 'getting any' at the moment she's very irritable; and taking it out on any thing she can get her hands on, and I am very fond of my stuff so I have to make sure she stays away from my room," I chuckle as I finish my little story, Logan's eyes bugged out as I mentioned Paris' and Doyle's sex life.

As I pack up my folders and close down my computer, Logan replies to my story still slightly grossed out. "Well uh, have ah fun Ace, be careful Paris is normally violent so she could be like a serial killer at the moment or something and I would appreciate being able to come pick you up and not be killed or find you killed," he says completely serious. "Later Ace"

"Bye Logan and don't worry I'll be safe I know how to handle a sex deprived Paris", I state as I grab my bag and leave the news room bound for my dorm, with a huge cheesy smile on my face.

As I retreat I can hear Logan chuckling at my last remark. But I was too focused on what Logan had said to really hear his chuckling. Logan had almost stated that he cares for me, he's never cared for anyone outside his gang, and the only girls he ever had a relationship with were Steph, Rose, Juliet and his sister Honor. So this made me smile more, maybe I will get my perfect man, my Master and Commander (as he self proclaimed himself as), my Maxwell smart (except well, he isn't that clumsy so maybe Finn is more of a Maxwell smart…he just needs his 99), my prince charming…

But as I do tend to over think and imagine things just a little too much on occasions, I tried to stop myself from thinking of Logan and I; especially when there was no Logan and I.

Although I wish there was… I always said that I would never be that girl, the girl to sit around and wish and hope for something that would be almost impossible to happen. But when it came to the possibility of being with Logan I just couldn't stop myself. I want to be the only girl that Logan sees and kisses. Whether I liked it or not I am becoming like all the girls in the 'line', I am trying to tame the 'Logan Huntzberger'…What am I doing?

As this thought came and left my mind, I realised that I made it back to my dorm and it was remarkably quiet, Paris obviously wasn't back yet. This was a somewhat comforting thought as she didn't really like Logan. Every time I had a smile on my face she always thought it was because of him and would start going off about me becoming one of his many (which I'm not), and bring up a talk about all the sexually transmitted diseases that he is bound to be carrying. These weren't the things I liked to talk about, especially with Paris, just because her and Doyle weren't happy doesn't mean that she could go bursting my bubble.

_Hit me baby one more time…_came screaming out of my phone, I quickly grabbed it and spoke into it.

"Mom seriously do you have to change my ring tone every time I visit? Can't you just be normal?"

"Hi wonderful daughter of mine, I'm great thanks for asking." She says with sarcasm then continues, "And why would I want to be normal, normal is so over rated and SO last year."

"Yes of course it is, so mom what did you want?"

"What I only get to talk to my one and only off spring for 30 seconds then its later mom your not cool enough for the Yale college student of '07", mom said in a mock hurt tone.

"Mom you know its nothing like that I'm just going out tonight and I still need to get ready. That's all and you know your cool enough to hang out with any body." I reply as I look through my closet for the perfect outfit to capture Logan's eye.

"You got a hot date babe?," Mom asks through the phone just as I pull out a deep red sweater top and my dark blue hip hugging jeans.

"Its not a date per se its more of a group thing…" I reply as I trail off, not really sure how to explain tonight. Sure I want it to be a date with Logan, but I don't really know how to tell my mum. She may not take it well, I'm not even sure if she likes him; I mean she wasn't too happy about the entire LDB event. I know that she doesn't really like the high society so I am really unsure of how to approach the whole Logan thing with her.

"A group thing, are you and Paris and Marty doing something?" Mom said clearly prying for information. Damn it. Why does my mom have to be so curious? I guess I'll just have to bite the bullet and tell her about Logan.

"Ah, no mom I'm going out with Logan and his friends. Just to the pub, nothing special." I tried to say as calm as I could. I never knew telling my mom about a guy could be so nerve racking.

"Logan as in limo boy? I didn't know you were seeing him?" she says in an almost snotty tone.

"Yeah that Logan and I'm not 'seeing him' he just invited me out with the rest of his friends, nothing special." I repeat. I think this is going to be harder to convince my mom about Logan, she doesn't even know him so why is she acting so anti-him. It wasn't his fault he was born a Huntzberger.

"Oh okay, just be careful I mean he isn't the most stable guy babe. Don't go getting into something that your not ready for." her tone has changed from snotty to just weird.

"Of course I'm going to be careful mom, it's not like I'm going out to get laid! We're just going out with the group to have a good night. And if you must know I am not going to be having a late night as I have a full load of classes tomorrow." I almost half yell at mom, I don't know how she could just start thinking things like that, doesn't she know that she raised me to be responsible, it's like she doesn't trust me or something?

"Babe I know you'll be careful, but it's him, it's his type I don't trust." she tries to justify her last statement.

"Mom you don't even know him, so how can you judge him? Look I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow night at the Grandparents." I hang up not even waiting for her farewells, well I'm guessing if Logan and I ever did get together we wouldn't be going to Stars Hollow anytime soon.

I had just finished doing my hair and makeup when there was a knock at the door. I looked at the clock and saw it wasn't even 8 yet, so why was Logan so early?

But when I opened the door I wasn't faced with a blonde head of hair but a Brown one.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, a bit shocked.

"Well is that any way to greet your loving boyfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_What are you doing here?" I asked, a bit shocked._

"_Well is that any way to greet your loving boyfriend?" _

"BOYFRIEND? Dean I haven't seen you since…I can't actually remember the date but even then I wasn't your girlfriend. So I ask again: what are you doing here?" I can't believe him! I haven't seen him since he broke up with me at my Grandparents male Yale party. Is he on drugs? How can he possibly think we're still together?

"Aww come on baby, you know you love me," he says in a slightly slurred tone. I look him over and see that his clothes are rumpled, his hair a mess and that's when I realize he must have been drinking, great a drunk Dean just what I need. He is hard to deal with normally when he is sober but now that he is pretty toasted I don't particularly want to deal with him by myself.

"What? Dean why on earth are you here? We broke up remember? You know that we can't be together, we've tried before and it never ends well. You don't trust me," I reply saying the last bit only just above a whisper, he doesn't need to hear that bit right now. We had tried to be together several times and each time we ended up hurt because of something stupid. Usually because Dean would make a huge scene about something completely innocent like me talking to one of the guys that would be in class or a neighbor. I told myself that I wasn't going back to that; I wasn't going to put myself through all those hurtful emotions again it would be too much and I honestly don't want to bother trying to love him again, I am not that desperate.

"Dean, just go," Seeing that talking wasn't doing any good, I tried to close the door but he pushed it open pushing me backwards a few steps as he walks in.

"Rory we can be together, we just have to want it," as he was saying this he was getting increasingly closer to me, I could now smell the alcohol on his breath and it was repulsing me he smelt like a brewery. I was slowly moving backwards trying to keep a safe distance away from him, he is starting to scare me with the look in his eyes, the mix of anger and lust radiating out of them. Before I knew what was happening he had me backed up against the back wall, with no where to go. I sent a quick look around the room looking for away out or away to distract him but I found nothing.

He began to talk again as he repositioned himself about a foot in front of me. "You know you look incredibly sexy in that. You didn't have to get dressed up for me," with those last words he tried to kiss me when Logan walked in.

"Hey Ac- what the hell are you doing!" Logan had just walked in to my room as Dean is forcefully trying to kiss me and, I was trying to fight him off by pushing against his shoulders but because of my little size and weak arms- another genetic trait to thank my mother for. Logan must have seen the look of fear in my eyes, because as Dean turned to see who was behind him Logan punched him square in the face, making him land on the ground with a loud thud.

"Ace, are you ok?" Logan asked as he hugged me tightly after I threw myself into his arms. I just stared at Dean who was now unconscious on the floor and realized what just happened and what could have happened if Logan hadn't got here when he did. I felt my eyes tearing up and I began to shake, Logan noticed me shaking and moved us over to the couch.

"He just turned up and started saying all these things and then he kissed me when you walked in…I was so scared. What if you weren't coming or you were late. I don-n't know wh-what would've hap-pened", I try to say through the tears. Logan just held me, until Finn, Colin, Steph and Rose turned up looking for us.

"Bloody hell mate what's going on? Who the hell is that?" Finn asked in shock as he saw Dean lying on the floor still unconscious with blood around his nose, then saw Logan holding me with tears running down my face.

"Well in a nutshell I turned up to get Ace and this asshole was trying to force him self on her, I came in and punched him and well here we are." Logan filled in his friends about the situation.

I tried to get up, a bit embarrassed now that they had walked in, but Logan wouldn't let me go instead he just lifted my chin up so I could look him in the eyes as he spoke, "Ace, are you sure ok? How about we get this ass out of here and then we just stay in tonight? Are you guys ok to stay in and have a movie night or something?" he asks the group.

They all quickly agreed, but I didn't want to stay in, not here anyway I wanted to leave. I didn't want to be in the place that I had almost been seriously sexually assaulted. As those words ran through my head I seemed to wake up a bit. I just wanted to get Dean out of here and leave. As I was thinking this I got increasingly angry, I jumped up and left the couch and headed for my room to grab my boots.

As I returned Colin was on the Phone to Campus Security, the girls were still in shock as to the scene they had all just witnessed. Logan looked at me as if I had 3 heads. "Ace what are you doing, I thought we were staying in?"

"No, you said you guys wanted to stay in, I don't. I don't want to be anywhere near HIM or near here. I'm going out like I planned; you all can come if you want, or stay, I don't really care I just don't want to be here." I was so angry and scared at what Dean had done that I started taking it out on all my friends, the ones who had saved me and who cared about me; but I just couldn't stop myself I was just so angry I had to get it out somehow.

"Ace don't you think you should stay in I mean-"

"I want to go out! You promised me a night at the pub so that's where I'm going!" I yelled at the group as I left the room and headed to the pub.

"Ok, what was that?" Steph asked as she watched her newly acquainted friend walk out the door and towards the pub in angry rant.

"I really don't know but I think we should go after her, she shouldn't be alone at the moment", Logan said as campus security turned up and hauled Dean out and away from the dorm, and proceeded to question everyone about what happened so they could charge Dean.

Meanwhile…

"I want another drink, why won't you serve me?" Rory slightly slurred at the bartender while she held her glass out to her.

"Because you're hitting the bottle pretty hard there ma'am" the bartender replied as he mixed another cocktail for another customer while talking to her.

"But I haven't been here that long, how can I be drunk already?" I questioned with a slightly stronger slur to my voice again while trying to give him my glass to refill.

"Here have some soda water, sober up a bit." the bartender urged me, but I refused pushing the class away from me.

"Why can't I have Vodka shots? 6 would be great." I slurred more. That alcohol was really taking its toll. Maybe sculling each of those long island iced teas wasn't the best thing but oh well I wanted to forget and I was well on my way to doing that.

I figured the bartender wasn't going to be giving me anything alcoholic anytime soon, instead he gave me soda water and peanuts. I don't really like soda water it tastes kinder blah…but I do like these tiny weird shaped nuts. I have never taken the time to actually look at them…they don't really look like anything…they intrigue me. They make me laugh, that's when I realize that I'm in a pub alone, drinking; what happened earlier tonight could easily happen again. Why the hell did I yell and scream at Logan and his friends? They didn't deserve any of the things I said. I started to cry again. In the pub. All alone.

Back with the gang…

"Guys, I'm worried about Rory." Steph told the rest of the guys as she sat with Rose and Finn.

"Yeah mate, she shouldn't be out alone, especially not now," Finn agreed with Steph.

"I know, I can't believe this happened, I mean what if I was a late or something? Any thing could've happened to her…" Logan trails off, while staring into space, then adds, "Alright guys, c'mon lets go find her, I don't want anything else happen."

They all get up and leave, heading in the direction of the pub. All of them off in their own little worlds thinking about what did, and could've happened to their newest little spitfire friend.

What they saw when they reached the pub, hurt them the most. Seeing a broken girl at the bar crying into her drink.

I was so engrossed in my tears that I didn't hear anyone talking to me, until I felt a protective hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw all my friends standing there looking down at me.

I sniffed and started to talk, "I'm sorry guys, I just didn't know what to do, I had to get away and I was so scared that he would come back if I was still there, I shouldn't have run off, it was wrong, and yelling at you all, especially you Logan all you did was help and look how I repaid you? I'm so sorry for everything that happened tonight I-"

She was cut off by Logan's lips on hers, quickly silencing her. Finn and Steph started cat calling and Colin was whistling, while the others were gaping at what they were witnessing.

Logan broke away. "Ace its ok-." But this time I cut him off by grabbing my bag and rushing out of the pub and away from him, I kept running until I tripped and fell…

Please review…you know the drill hit the pretty button


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So here is the next chapter, its kind of a filler but its here more to show Logan's emotions.

AN: Don't own Gilmore Girls which I did though then my life would be perfect…sigh

Chapter 4

_I kept running until I tripped and fell…_

I don't know what I tripped over but I was hurtling towards a lamp post which I hit my head on, causing everything to go black….

**Meanwhile…**

"Logan, what did you do that for? You know reporter girl runs when she is uncomfortable…Did you honestly think she would be more comfortable with your tongue down her throat after everything that happened today?" Colin says as he looks at Logan with the '_you're an idiot'_ look on his face.

"Dammit I know! But I wanted to calm her down, and stop her from rambling and I just kind of, couldn't stop myself." Logan says as he looks around the pub in search of the girl he just had his tongue down her throat, "Hey were did Ace run off to any how?"

"Ah I don't know." Steph says as she too looks around the pub. "Maybe she's sitting outside somewhere I don't know? I'll go see if I can find her be back in a moment," she says as she gets up from the table and heads out of the pub in search of Rory…

**Steph's POV**

'_Gawd Logan! I swear that boy just doesn't think some days, What was going in that boys head? Honestly! Kissing Rory after the day she had. That's probably the last thing she was even thinking about, or even expecting. Gawd guys can be so thick sometimes.'_ I thought to herself as she moved out of the pub and looks up and down the road looking for Rory. I begin to head back towards the Yale campus.

I suddenly stop; seeing a familiar form lying motionless nearby something I wasn't ready for, not one bit.

"Rory?…OH MY GAWD! RORY!" I scream as I realise it is her lying in the gutter.

"RORY!? Oh gawd please wake up!" I yell at the motionless figure while rolling her over and checking for a pulse. Not knowing exactly what to do; I do the only thing I can think of and call Colin.

**Back in the pub…**

_I'm the only gay Eskimo _came blearing out of Colin's Phone.

"Finn! Did you have to change my ring tone again? And why is Steph's; 'I'm the only gay Eskimo?" Colin asks a laughing Finn.

"I made it the same for all your contacts mate; So that everyone would know that you're the only gay Eskimo." Finn sings through the laughter. Colin glares at Finn and answers his phone.

"Hey Steph, wh-" Colin was cut off by a screaming Steph.

"Steph? Stop, slow down, take a deep breath." Colin waits for a few moments for Steph to calm down and stop panicking. "Now slowly, What happened?"

"OH SHIT, she's what?! Have you called an ambulance? Is she breathing?" Colin asks the girl on the line a series of questions as he frantically running his hands roughly over his head; more as something to do to try and calm his increasing nerves than to fix his hair.

Logan and Finn shoot both curious and concerned looks at Colin. He mouthed Rory back at them. Finn sobered up quickly and Logan paled instantly, awaiting whatever Steph was telling Colin about Rory.

**Logan's POV**

Ace! Shit what if something big happened to her? I cant believe this it is all my fault if I could have just thought with my head instead of my penis for once in my life she would still be here. I returned my attention to Colin just as he was asking Steph if Ace was breathing or not. That's not a good thing to ask; what if she isn't breathing? I've got to find her. I can't believe this, it's is all my fault I think to myself for the second time tonight. I shouldn't have kissed her…

"Colin where is she?!" I franticly yell at Colin. Oh my gawd; my Ace. Whoa 'my Ace?' That must be all the panic and alcohol talking she isn't my Ace she isn't even mine she is just a friend- _friend who was really good to kiss… _

"She's outside man, don't know what happened. Steph just found her unconscious in the gutter or something. I don't know the specifics at the moment." Colin calmly tries to tell me, while still on the phone to Steph.

"Has she called an ambulance?" I ask while trying not to panic, but my voice cracks at the unexpected amount of emotion I'm feeling, it's too much for me, Huntzbergers don't feel this kind of emotion, ever. It's a silent rule that all Huntzbergers lived by so why am I breaking it now?

"No not yet, I'm about to do it." Colin tells the both of us as he stops talking to Steph and begins to dial 911.

I turn to Finn and see him in shock; apparently it still hasn't all just dawned on him.

"Mate what are we doing here? We should be out helping with Steph." Finn says to me as we both run out of the pubs main doors towards a scene I'm not sure I'm going to be able to handle; seeing Ace lying in a gutter, not moving and possibly not breathing. My thoughts race through all of the possible scenarios and outcomes, lingering slightly on the more desirable ones; which all involve me and Rory finding our own little happy ending out of this potentially disastrous situation.

'Please Ace just be ok' I think as we almost reach Steph and the motionless figure.

So was it worth the wait??  
Push it ….you know you want to… push it


End file.
